Forever
by HeatherCullen111
Summary: "YOU SAID FOREVER!" the girl screamed, "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ME WE WERE FOREVER!" Pink/Treaweed/Penweed/Trink


**Forever**

Mouth to mouth, forehead to forehead, body to body, moving in synch with the other.

The room was completely silent, not even a moan could be hard from the couple on the bed. Until something else broke the silence.

A sob.

Just a small sob, but enough to make the couple on the bed stop their kissing and turn their head to the door where she stood.

Uh oh.

They'd known this day would come, the day when she would find out, they just didn't think it would be so soon.

"You said forever,"she whispered as tears fell from her face.

"Babe, I'm..." the boy began.

"YOU SAID FOREVER!" the girl screamed, "YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED ME WE WERE FOREVER!"

…...

_Palm to palm, eyes fixed intently on each other._

"_I love you," she whispered in between kisses._

"_I love you too beautiful," he smirked, "Forever babe. We'll be forever."_

…...

Penny can't help thinking about what he said as she stood on the doorway watching her best friend and her boyfriend sat on the bed, as far away from each other as possible. Just a minute ago, they were pressed up against each other in a passionate, lustful kiss.

"I'm sorry babe," Seaweed stammered, "It was just a one time thing, we were caught up in the moment..."

"I'm tired of your excuses Seaweed. You were caught up in the moment, just like you were with Carla," Penny whispered so quietly you could barely hear, "and Jenny..."

"Those were all mistakes..."

"No," Penny said, a little louder, "You caused me all that pain... I cried myself to sleep at night... and yet I always went back to you because I thought that what you said was true... that you really loved me..."

"I do love you," Seaweed got up from the bed and walked over to the girl, but she just pushed him away.

"Maybe you did, once, but not any more..." Penny shook her head and looked down as Seaweed retreated back to the bed, "H-how long has this been going on?"

Tracy looked at Seaweed guiltily.

"A month," she whispered.

"A month," Penny repeated slowly. Tracy nodded as Seaweed clasped her hands tightly.

"I'm sorry babe..." Seaweed murmured.  
"Don't call me babe," Penny said through gritted teeth, "How dare you?! How dare you betray me like this?!" her mood changed from sadness to anger in a split second.

"And you," she pointed her finger accusingly at Tracy, "How could you do this to me?! I thought we were best friends!"

"We are!" Tracy insisted but Penny ignored her.

"And what about Link? When're you gonna tell him?" she looked from Seaweed to Tracy, "Or weren't you gonna tell us? You were just gonna wait until I got tired of you and dumped you," the tears kept falling but she brushed them away. Tracy and Seaweed remained silent.

"You make me sick," she growled, "You both make me sick." She ran out of the open door.

"Penny!" Tracy called helplessly after her, but Penny pretended she couldn't hear.

All the things he'd said to her, all the lies he'd told, kept running though her head as she stumbled drunkenly out of Seaweed's house and into the street.

_A month. _Those words rang in her ears. A month was how long he had been lying to her, all those cancelled dates and missed calls were so he could be with her. Penny felt sick to her stomach, and as she reached the corner, her breakfast and lunch poured out into the street.

But as she continued to run further and further away from his house it dawned upon her that she had nowhere to go. She had been staying at Tracy's ever since her mother had kicked her out for dating Seaweed, but she couldn't go back there, and it wasn't like she had any other good friends. Except...

As she reached his doorstep, she began to regret coming here. What if he turned her away? Where would she go then? She quickly knocked on the door before she could change her mind.

To her luck, it was Link that opened the door.

"Penny?" Link said, confused, "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Tracy?"

"Actually," Penny couldn't hold back the fresh tears that fell down her face and dripped off of her nose and eyelashes, "I need a place to stay for the night, and I have nowhere to go, and I just thought that maybe..." she trailed off. It was pointless: they could never take her in at such short notice. But to her surprise, Link put his arm around her.

"Sure lil' darlin'. C'mon in," he pulled her into the warmth of his home, "Care to tell me what's wrong?"

Penny sobbed as she explained the whole story to him, every single detail, and to her surprise, he was silent until the very end.

"Oh..." was all he said, before bursting into tears. Penny suddenly had the urge to wrap her arms around him, and so she did, and that was how they spent the night, crying in each others arms.

…...

Penny woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining through the curtains, and before she could enjoy the moment, the events of the day before came back into her mind. Maybe it was because she had known it was coming, that Seaweed would break up with her and Tracy would betray her, or maybe it was the fact that she had Link's warm, sweet smelling arms around her, but she felt different somehow, like what had happened last night didn't bother her any more. In fact, she felt light, fluffy and all comfy and warm inside.

"Link," she murmured, shaking the boy's arm, "Link, wake up."

"What?" he groaned, turning over so he was laying on his stomach.

"Link, it's morning. Wake up," she flipped him back over onto his back and he grunted before opening his eyes. He sat up quickly as he realised who was talking to him, and Penny instantly felt self conscious.

"Penny?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes?" she blushed as she realised she was straddling him. She quickly shifted so she wasn't on top of him any more, but she still felt embarrassed.

"Do you want breakfast?" he asked with a grin, and Penny couldn't help but to grin back.

"I'd love some breakfast."

…..

"Toast?" he asked, grabbing a loaf of bread and cutting a few slices for the both of them.

"Sure," she grinned as he popped the bread into the toaster. He suddenly turned to her.

"Penny... do you feel different? Like... I dunno..."

"I know what you mean Link, and yes I do. I feel like I'm floating above everyone else but one more bad thing and I could come crashing down to the ground..." Penny looked up into his eyes.

"That's exactly how I'm feeling," Link grinned. Just then, the toaster went off.

"I'll get it!"

Their hands touched as they both went to grab the toast and Penny suddenly felt a tingling in her hand where he had touched her. She looked up into his eyes and he looked back into hers and half smiled.

It was one of those moments that if you were looking at it in a movie you would expect them to kiss, one of those cheesy across the table, hand brushing against each other like it was fate moments, and to be honest, Penny thought she saw Link lean in a little as they both looked into each others eyes, and she leaned in as well slightly, but then she realised what she was doing and pulled back, blushing like mad, and looked away from his gaze.

"I should probably..." she began and Link nodded quickly.

"Yeah..." he agreed as she rushed out of the room to get dressed.

…...

_Tracy had been losing a lot of weight recently. Not that it was noticeable to others, but it was noticeable to her, and she liked that fact. But as her cheeks became more hollow and her tummy more concave, Link began to notice._

"_Babe, you're thinner," he said one evening when they had taken a break from kissing.  
"Yeah... so?" Tracy bit her lip nervously, "Does it matter?"_

"_Why are you losing weight?" he asked, "Is it to make me fancy you more?"_

"_So what if it is?" Tracy snapped, then stopped herself, "I'm sorry..."_

"_Don't be," Link kissed her jaw, "But babe, you'll always be beautiful to me."_

…...

Penny's embarrassment of the events that morning was reflected in the awkward silence over the breakfast table. Link's father had left to work early that morning and was still unaware that Penny had stayed over that night.

"Sooo..." Link began, but was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Link? LINK!"

He went over to open the door. It was Tracy.

"Oh Link!" she fell into his arms. Link carefully pushed her off of him. Tracy, ignoring this, began to speak quickly.

"Have you seen Penny? She didn't come home last night and I got worried and I thought she might come back in the night but I woke up and she wasn't there and I'm really scared cause what if she's been abducted or something?..." She trailed off as Penny appeared behind Link, who put a protective arm around her.

"Hello Tracy," Penny said stiffly.

"Penny..." Tracy looked at the expression on both of their faces and the way Link was holding Penny close to him gently as if she was something that might break if he held her too hard.

"You know, don't you Link?" she said quietly in a voice that was barely a whisper.

Link nodded silently.

"I'm so sorry..." she began, but Link held a hand up to stop her.

"I know you are Trace, but I need some time to heal... you hurt me real bad, you cheated and I don't know if I'm ready to forgive you yet."

"Then why are you dating Penny?" Tracy asked, upset and confused.

"Why would you think we're dating?"

"Just the way you're looking at eachother... the way you're acting around eachother... I don't know what it is but if something hasn't happened already, it will soon..." Tracy looked at the floor and shook her head, "But, you know, it's fine with me... And I totally get it if you don't want to forgive me after I broke your heart..."

"Trace..." Penny began softly, but Tracy was already halfway down the path. Penny sighed and looked at Link.

"I feel really bad now..."

"Don't feel bad Penny," Link put his hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault."

"But I can't help thinking that it is... If I had been a better girlfriend to Seaweed he might not have cheated on me! Then you and Tracy would still be together and things would be the same as they used to be! And-"

"Penny," Link interrupted, "Stop thinking that way. It's not your fault, it's theirs for cheating. If I was Seaweed I would never have cheated on you!" Penny looked at the ground,"I will always love Tracy, but things happen for a reason..."

"So you're saying that he would have cheated anyway?" Tears welled up in Penny's eyes.

"No! No, not at all... something must have made him do that, but it wasn't you... Oh God I'm messing everything up..." Link put his head in his hands. Penny softly reached up and moved his hands away from his face.

"You didn't mess anything up Link... And I'm not upset anymore about the whole Tracy and Seaweed thing..."

"You're not?"

"It wasn't working anyway, I had a feeling something was up."

"Oh."

"Did you ever feel like that with Tracey?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I thought that she was being a bit distant, like she wasn't really listening when I was talking."

"Seaweed did that all the time!" Penny exclaimed, "But, you know what? It doesnt even matter anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I guess I could move on..." Penny looked into Link's eyes and blushed slightly.

"Me too..." Link looked back into Penny's eyes and suddenly something inside of him shifted.

…...

"_I can't believe your mother has forbidden me from seeing you," Seaweed said._

"_Who cares what she says?" Penny bit her lip, "All I care about is you. We'll be together forever."_

"_Forever and ever."_

"_And ever and ever," Penny grinned and showered him with kisses._

…...

Since it was Saturday, they had no school and were free to do whatever they wanted for the day, and all that was on Link's mind was Penny. Sure, he missed Tracy, but after looking into her eyes after their short encounter, and the toaster incident, and that morning when she had been on top of him, and when she fell asleep on him, and the night before when she showed up on his doorstep, he had fallen head over heels for her, and he was gonna make her his girl.

Penny couldn't stop thinking about Link either. She knew it was wrong but even when she had been with Seaweed she had a tiny crush on him, and that was partly what drove her to his house. Now that Link and Tracy had broken up, she couldn't help wondering if he liked her too. He had been looking at her a lot, and that almost kiss over the toaster _must _have meant something. She couldn't be quite sure, but she would try to find out if it really did.

…...

Link and Penny had decided to lounge around and listen to the radio that afternoon. However, being Link, he couldn't be content with just sitting around, so he busted out his best moves, partly to impress Penny as well as the fact it was fun to dance. Penny just sat there watching until one particular song came on.

"Oh! I love this song!" she jumped up from the sofa as the intro for _How Important Can It be?_ by Joni James played.

"Really? I haven't heard this in years, it's ancient!"

"It's not that old!" Penny playfully shoved Link.

"Okay then, may I have this dance?" Link extended his hand to her, and Penny giggled and took it.

"I hope you don't mind having your toes stomped on then."

…...

"_Do you think we'll ever get married?" Tracy asked Link dreamily._

"_You and me?" Tracy nodded, "I hope so beautiful."_

"_But what if we don't? What if you stop loving me?"_

"_I'll never stop loving you."_

…..

For most of the song they twirled around, but near the end, on the lines '_Let the past just fade away/Why get lost in yesterday/The important thing is here and now/And our love is here to stay' _ Link decided to make his move. He leaned in and was delighted to see Penny leaning in as well. Their lips were just about to meet when...

Penny screamed and leaped backwards. Some loud rock song had just blasted out of the radio and it had scared her. She felt humiliated. She was about to kiss Link! How could she have been so stupid as to let some silly song scare her away from the guy she liked?

"Sorry,... she mumbled, looking down at the ground. Link just laughed nervously.

"Um... were we about to...?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Penny blushed.

"Did you want to?" Link blushed slightly as well asking that question.

Penny went bright red.

"Maybe..." she whispered.

"Me too," Link admitted, and Penny's head shot up.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" she asked in disbelief.

"I wanted to kiss you," Link said quietly, "I really like you Penny and I know I'm moving pretty fast but I want you to be my girl."

"I really like you too," Penny said, "And I'd love to be your girl."

Link grinned widely.

"Then shall we pick up where we left off?"

"I'd love to."

Penny smiled and as her lips met Link's, she swore she felt sparks.

…...

**OOC: That was my first Hairspray fic! I've recently become obsessed again, and even though I love Penweed and Trink, I've got a kind-of soft spot for Pink. I hope you liked it, I didn't really like the ending but oh well :)**


End file.
